glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raybelle/Making an App for S2
Obviously, Season 2 is a long ways away and I'm not even 100% certain I can finish Season 1, but I have this great ending all set up and I just think it would be an epic tragedy not to continue on with a second "year" at McKinley with this group. Which is why, as I procrastinate working on the season in question, I've decided to start working on a draft of next year's application, since there were some cons with this years. Application Draft Name-- Nicknames '(both insulting and affectionate) '''Age '(Birthday?)-- it might just be easier to dictate ages by grade, since everyone seems to up birthdays via Glee (like how Rachel said she was sixteen in the beginning of her sophomore year, which is highly unlikely). Also, including birthdays never really seemed that important, since I have yet to see a Glee fic include anyone mentioning that they've had one during an episode '''Grade Gender Orientation Personality-- also a weird one, since people tend to give contradicting descriptions. She's really manipulative and mean, but she's bubbly and cheery. It's like, wait, what? Is she bubbly while she's mean to you? Appearance, including a celebrity look alike-- however, if you have that on one line, people tend to get lazy and just write the celeb, which takes away all personal touches of the character... Clothing style Singing Capability (sing-alike, vocal range, etc)?-- I'm not certain I could do anything with these additions. I don't have enough of a musical background to understand the limitations of different vocalists, and so unless we're just dealing with weaknesses or type (jazz, iffy breath control) I don't think it would do me personally any good to really know. Clique Clubs/Teams People they'd see as friends/rivals/love interests-- although this takes out some of my creative capabilities. I feel it's sort of mean to best buddy two people that their creators thought of as polar opposites.. Virgin? If not, who'd they lose it to?-- again, not sure if I couldn't just make this up myself, but it might be interesting to hear what others think. Family (incl relationships) Life History Role Model/Idol?-- I like the question, and I've had fun using it with at least one of my characters, but I don't think I've really even considered it for many of the others, and I haven't seen a lot of fics use it either... Flaws/Vulnerabilities/Weaknesses/Insecurities/'Fears'-- I understand the differences between these descriptions, but I feel like often they simply overlap-- however, if you put them on one line, people tend to get lazy and write less Quirks?-- this one I like, just because it adds character, except people choose weird things sometimes Likes/Dislikes-- again, they'd need their own lines to keep people from being lazy Dreams/Goals? Audition song Other Song choices/genres (min 2, max 5) Storyline ideas (min 2, max 4)-- I like the minimum two idea, it just gives more variety since so many people fall on "she gets pregnant" or "he cheats" Club storylines-- this would mostly give me inspiration for themes, although the majority would likely be artist themes; it would also be interesting since if someone repeated a theme from S1, I'd ''know ''they didn't read it (mwah ha ha) Category:Blog posts